This invention relates to a vehicle guidance assembly and method. The invention is especially applicable for use on large vehicles, such as tractor-trailers, buses, vans, RVs, and the like, to enhance the ability of the driver to maintain the vehicle on its proper course over a roadway. The invention creates visible reference marks on the road surface which clearly and distinctly define, for example, the outermost side edges of the vehicle.
One common problem recognized by drivers of trucks and other large vehicles is the ability to maintain the vehicle in the center of the lane, particularly at night and after several hours of constant driving. Many "long haul" truck drivers suffer mental fatigue and stress, and often drive tired putting their own safety and the safety of others on the road at risk. These drivers must constantly make split-second decisions concerning the actual and anticipated path of their vehicle. Driving a truck involves performing many complex sensory-motor tasks, and determining and making adjustments in lane position is one of the most critical. The present invention provides immediate and constant feedback of this critical information thereby reducing demands on the brain and fatigue levels. One small error in judgement by the driver can cost lives.
The present invention addresses the above and other problems by locating reference marks on the road surface which are readily visible by the driver and which are laterally spaced-apart a precise distance corresponding to the width of the vehicle. The reference marks indicate the anticipated path of the vehicle by showing the space through which the vehicle would travel were the driver to maintain the vehicle's present course. The path identified by the reference marks is further applicable for determining the instant position of the vehicle on the road surface. For example, if one reference mark falls outside of the driver's lane, the driver has sufficient opportunity to correct the path of the vehicle before heading off the road or encroaching upon the adjacent lane. In addition, a second set of reference marks may be located to the rear of the vehicle to assist the driver when moving in reverse.